1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more specifically, to a portable electronic device with an electronic module capable of moving with a pivoting mechanism simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the consumer market of electronic devices, a notebook computer is very popular and is used widely. The notebook computer is often equipped with a speaker module to play music and sounds. However, in order not to interfere with a narrow frame of a display screen, and to meet a requirement of a wide screen configured in the notebook computer, the speaker module is usually disposed on a host module of the notebook computer. For example, the speaker module is disposed on two sides of a keyboard of the host module or on a rear side of the host module, and an angle between the speaker module and the host module cannot be adjusted, so that the sound generated by the speaker module emits perpendicularly a top surface of the host module instead of facing a user directly. As a result, the user cannot listen to the sound at an optimum angle, such as at an angle of 45 degrees between the speaker module and the host module, to require the best sound experience. Many previous patent publications disclose that a speaker module can stand relative to the host module and is disposed on two sides of the keyboard of the host module, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,260. However, it still has to use the mechanical space of the host module beside the keyboard, whether the speaker module is designed with a hidden mechanism, resulting in an increase of a width of the host module, which cannot meet a requirement of slimness and mobility. Therefore, it is an important issue to design the speaker module which can be adjusted with different angles to face the user and does not occupy the mechanical space of the host module and the display module.